The Devil's Sister
by BlackCrowsFrostDragons
Summary: Mari is Moriarty's younger sister. One day, something happens to her that she thought never would and she's driven into the life of Sherlock and John. How will they all feel about this? T to be safe. Slight OOCness. 30 chapters in total. ( 1 extra chapter) Eventual Sherlock/OC, very near the end. Co-written with a friend of mine, scarlett-1998. It was easier to say the OC was mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or the characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy. Probably a new chapter Mon-Thurs.**

A distressed John Watson came bursting into 221B shouting: "Sherlock!" As he did. "No." Sherlock said simply. "What do you mean "No"? You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" John said, annoyed. "I heard two pairs of footsteps on the way up here and your voice sounded distressed, therefore, you have some injured street urchin with you." Sherlock explained.

"Well, yes, they're injured, but they're not an "urchin", Sherlock." John said, half-annoyed. "Oh, are you sure?" Sherlock questioned.  
John rolled his eyes and said: "This is Mari." "She was shot and left on the street, but she knows who her attacker was." John explained. "Oh, really?" Sherlock sneered. "I do!" Mari piped up. "His names Moriarty." She explained. "He's my brother." She finished, but wasn't heard as three gunshot fires were heard.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little sister." Moriarty's voice said, as he made his way up into flat 221B. "Tut, tut, Mari." Moriarty sneered. "What have I told you about talking to strange men?" He finished. Mari cowered inwardly, but refused to show it.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?!" Moriarty asked, directing his question to Sherlock and John, pretending to point his gun at his little sister, as if it was a measly white-board pointer. "Do you see!?" He repeated. "It's not like you're any easier to live with!" Mari snapped irritably, but as soon as she had said it her brother's eyes locked onto her own. They stared at each other for a while; The tension getting thicker and thicker.

"As much as I hate to break up this charming little family reunion, but can someone please explain what's going on?!" John questioned. "Simple," Sherlock said. "It's simple, John, how did you miss it?" Sherlock sneered monotonously. "Well I'm sorry I'm not you and don't have a massive intellectual brain!" John said sarcastically. Sherlock rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"Mari is Moriarty's younger sister, you see. They both have the same hair colour. He is usually protective over her, but something happened..." Sherlock said, leaving a pause for dramatic effect. "Something happened that led her here to me. To her brother's worst enemy...But the question...Is what?" Sherlock concluded.

Moriarty clapped loudly at the end of Sherlock's sentence with a smirk playing on his mouth. "Well," Moriarty said. "Why don't you enlighten us all?" He said, glaring at Mari.

"Well, I-I'd rather no-" She began, but didn't finish. Just as the word "not" was slipping from her voice box, she felt a black cloudy presence which shrouded her vision. She fell, clinging to whoever had caught her.

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews are appreciated. Criticism is appreciated. Yaay:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or the characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy.**

"Mari?" Moriarty said. "Mari!" He repeated as he watched his sister fall into John's clutch. "Shit!" Moriarty shouted. He ran over to his sister's unconscious body and moved her from John's arms.  
"The gunshot wound! How could we forget!?" John said, more to himself than anyone. 'She was always one to say she was fine when she wasn't' Moriarty thought.

Moriarty moved Mari onto Sherlock's couch and watched as John removed the bullet, cleaned the wound and stitched it up. "Were you a doctor?" Moriarty heard himself asking. "Yes." John answered simply. John placed the bullet on a piece of tissue on a table, debating whether or not to throw it into a bin or not. He decided to eventually.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. Moriarty looked up at him, glaring. "Why, what?" He hissed. "Why did you shoot her?" Sherlock asked, monotone lathering his words. 'Not that I can say that I wouldn't shoot Mycroft, but...' Sherlock thought. Moriarty ignored him as if he never spoke. 'IT had to be a part of a plan or something...' Sherlock thought. 'I saw it in Moriarty's worry lines...Guilt or rage or something...something like that. Something caused his to shoot. Was it out  
of rage? No...no he's too protective...' Sherlock thought to himself, looking round the room for his cigarettes; Or patches, at least.

"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen. "Hm, what?" Sherlock answered. "Did you get a different head?" John asked. Moriarty looked up, eyebrows raised almost into his hair. "Yes, John, I did." Sherlock answered. "People call me a psychopath, but I'm pretty sure it's you." Moriarty said dully, turning back to face his sister. "I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research." Sherlock counter-argument-ed.

Moriarty rolled his eyes, muttered a small 'boring' and looked at his sister. He looked at her eyes fluttering as if going to open, but deciding against it at the last second. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair. When he turned back around Mari was awake. He went to touch her cheek, but she flinched away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Mari hissed at him. "Oh, come on, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Moriarty said, stroking her cheek. "You shot me!" Mari said, pulling his hand away harshly. "I really think you should-" John interrupted. "SHUT UP, JOHN!" Moriarty shouted.

Hearing all the commotion, Mrs. Hudson entered 221B. She took one look at Mari's scared expression and Moriarty's anger-filled eyes to come to a conclusion.  
"Stay away from her, you horrible little man." Mrs. Hudson said, violently pushing Moriarty, making him stumble back in surprise.  
She helped Mari up from the couch and led her into her own flat, leaving an amused Sherlock and John behind.

"Moriarty: The worlds only consulting criminal, told off by a little old lady." Sherlock teased, smirking. Moriarty only glared at Sherlock in response. "Tell her she knows where to find me." He said, before leaving 221B Baker Street.

He stepped out into the cold London street. People rushed past him, hurrying on with their busy (albeit, boring) lives. How inferior they all looked. He could do things that could tear their lives apart.

He craved power. He liked to be strong in people's eyes; Especially in Mari's. She always looked up to him. Now he had done the unforgivable to her and because of that he may have lost his little sister. She was his only weakness, that's why nobody ever knew about her. They would use her against him and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. But he hurt her. He did what he always promised he would never do.

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews and criticism is appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters. Enjoy. **

Back at 221B Baker Street, Mari was sat with Mrs. Hudson in her flat. An awkward silence fell upon the two.  
"It'll be nice to have another girl around the place." Mrs. Hudson commented more to herself than to Mari. "I...I'm not staying." Mari said, not looking up from her tea. "But you must! You can't go back to that horrible man!" Mrs. Hudson said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Mari didn't reply, only stirring her tea to avoid looking up into Mrs. Hudson's gaze.

"I could fix up 221A." Mrs. Hudson persisted. Mari looked up from her tea. "I wouldn't want to intrude..." Mari said shyly. "Nonsense! Its been empty for years!" Mrs. Hudson smiled when Mari nodded.

Mari was glad Mrs. Hudson had offered her 221A. She could finally stop being in her brother's shadow. He wasn't going to like that. His little sister all grown up; That made her smile even more.  
"Mrs. Hudson, I'm going to go thank John for earlier." Mari called to Mrs. Hudson who was in the kitchen.

Mari went down through the door and hesitantly knocked on the door of Sherlock and John's flat.  
"Come in, Mari." Sherlock called. She stepped inside and furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know it was me?" She asked. "Well, it was between you and Moriarty and your brother wouldn't knock, he would throw a grenade through the window, so, that leaves you." Sherlock explained simply.

"Sherlock, there's no more milk left." John called from the kitchen. "Go buy some then." Sherlock said, not looking up from the laptop. "I can't I've got a date." John replied while putting his coat on. "I'll go if you want." Mari offered. "You're a life saver." John said before kissing Mari on the cheek in a friendly way and dashing out the door.

Mari turned round to face Sherlock and saw him Googling her name. "Why are you searching me up?" She asked as the search brought up various people, none of them being her. "I like to know everything about the people I know." Sherlock said, sighing when there were no results. "What, like your friends?" Mari asked. "Uh..." Sherlock said, but Mari didn't hear. "Well, anyway, can I borrow your coat?" Mari asked. "My coat?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, I can't go out covered in blood." Mari said, smiling, but Sherlock was busy trying to hack into another database. "Why not? I do all the time." Sherlock said. "Well, I'm not you." Mari laughed, picking up Sherlock's coat and putting it on. "I'll see you later then." Mari called and as she suspected, he hadn't acknowledge her even leaving.

She walked slowly through the busy London streets when her phone buzzed. It was a text.  
"Hurry up with the milk - SH." It read.  
Mari wondered how he had gotten her number, but she shrugged it off and quickened her pace.

Once she bought the milk and she was on her way back to Baker Street a car pulled up next to her. Mari raised her eyebrows and tried to shrug it off, when her phone rang.

"Uh...Hello?" She answered. "Get in the car that just parked alongside you." A voice ordered. "And why would I do that?" Mari shot back. "IF you value the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson you shall do as I say." The voice commanded. 'Dammit.' Mari thought.  
She hesitated for a moment before slipping into the car. In the car was another female. She didn't pay any attention to Mari, but gave it all to her phone instead.

When the car stopped Mari cautiously stepped out. She was in a dark warehouse. A man in a suit who was carrying an umbrella walked towards her.  
"Who...Who are you?" Mari stuttered when she heard a bang on the other side of the warehouse. "I am Mycroft Holmes, but the question is who are you?" He said, pausing for effect. "I have checked every government database and there is no record of you even existing." Mycroft explained. "I'm Mari." Mari said simply. "Well, Mari, you seen rather acquainted with Sherlock Holmes." He said, observing her every move. "I've barely known him a day." She admitted. "Yet, you're wearing his coat." Mycroft pointed out.

"Wait, you said you're Mycroft Holmes. I'm assuming you're Sherlock's brother?" Mari said, switching subjects swiftly and stopping to see if she was right. Mycroft only nodded and waited for her to continue. "Then why did you threaten his and John's life?" Mari asked. She thought she had caught him out, but a smile only appeared on his face.

"That was merely a test." He replied, making Mari confused. "As you said yourself you have known Sherlock Holmes for barely a day and yet you put yourself at risk for him." Mycroft explained. Mari gasped inwardly. He was right.

"But that is none of my business, for now anyways." Mycroft said, snapping Mari from her thoughts. "Although, I do have a business offer for you." Mycroft said. "What business offer?" Mari asked. "I want you to inform me on what my brother has been doing every day for a large amount of money." Mycroft explained. "You want me to spy on Sherlock?" Mari asked, raising her eyebrows. She knew what it was like having an over protective brother.

"I do." Mycroft said. "No." Mari simply stated. "I'm sorry?" Mycroft said. He thought she was sure to say yes. She seemed so vulnerable and easily persuaded.  
"There's this thing called privacy, Mycroft and I'm pretty sure Sherlock's entitled to it." Mari said smirking, surprising herself and Mycroft with her confidence. "Very well, but be warned, siding with Sherlock can be dangerous." Mycroft warned. "I'll take my chances." Mari said coolly, pretending Mycroft's comment hadn't had an effect on her. It did, though. More than Mari would care to say.

"I see." Mycroft said, "You may leave now. The car shall take you a street away from Baker Street." He said before walking away.

Mari was dropped, as Mycroft had said, a street away from Baker Street. When she stepped into 221B, Sherlock stopped playing his violin.  
"I see you ran into Mycroft." Sherlock said as he put down his violin. "Uhm, yeah." Mari said, sitting down on the couch. "Did you try to pay you to spy?" Sherlock asked. "Yes." Mari answered. "And did you accept?" Sherlock questioned."No, of course not." Mari said, rolling her eyes. "Shame, we could've split the fee." Sherlock said, making Mari laugh.

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews and criticism are much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters. Enjoy :)**

Two days later, Mari was sat in 221A, enjoying the quiet. Nobodt shooting walls because they're bored, nobody trying to offer her money to spy on Sherlock.

Mari turned up the TV slightly so she could hear the show that was playing as she got up to move into the kitchen.  
Mari made her cup of tea and sat back down in her armchair in the living room, sipping her tea as she did.  
Her thoughts (And potential quiet-ness for that matter) were broken when she heard a loud 'THUD' on her front door. She got up to answer, unaware and not really caring about who it could be on the other side of the door. The door flung open and it revealed her brother's face. Moriarty's face.

Mari made a move to slam the door back into his face, but Moriarty was too quick and shoved his foot in the door. He pushed his way into the flat and stood facing Mari for what seemed like hours.

Moriarty opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly when Mari backed away.  
"I'm not here to hurt you." Moriarty said. Mari paused before saying: "You've said that before."  
Moriarty sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Mari copied his actions, but was looking away. "Why are you-?" Mari began to say, but Moriarty cut across her. "Come home." He said, a hint of pleading in his words. "Please just come home." He repeated. Mari turned to face him. 'Moriarty, pleading?' She thought. 'I never thought I'd see the day.' She finished, smirking inwardly, but quickly recollected herself.  
She looked at her brother with soft eyes. "No." She said, shaking her head. "No." She repeated. Moriarty looked crushed, but it was soon replaced with anger. "Why?!" He shouted "Why not?!" He questioned. "I just- no, I can't." Mari said. "Can't." Mari repeated. "Just come home!" Moriarty shouted. "No!" Mari shouted back. She wondered if Sherlock and John could hear her arguing.

Moriarty strode over to his sister, attempting to pull her home whether she wanted to go or not, but she squirmed out of his grasp.  
The next few things to happen were a blur to both the brother and the sister.

Moriarty snapped, pulling his gun from the inside of his jacket and aimed, shot and missed his sister- unlike the last time. He then ran, the last words his sister had shouted echoing around in his mind, he knew they would haunt him forever. "This is why I don't trust you!" She had said. He knew she had meant it, too.  
Mari slid down the wall and onto the floor- the front door wide open as well as her mouth, as if in a silent scream. "This is why I don't trust you!" She had said. She had meant it, too.

"Mari?" She heard John calling. When she didn't answer his voice became more alarmed. "Mari?!" He repeated, running into the open flat.  
Mari propped, and eventually got herself up with John's help. She hugged him quickly, saying: "Thank you. Again." "You seem to have a knack for appearing at the right time." She finished.

"We would've been here sooner, but we were looking at a case." John explained. "Oh?" Mari piped up. "Can I help? Like a repayment. Sort of." She said. "Yes, okay, an extra person on the case could be good." Sherlock said; Mari smiled inwardly. "Mind you, Mycroft will be there." Sherlock finished. Mari hushed a laugh at before when she met Mycroft and said: "That's fine, don't worry." "I might," Sherlock murmured, half-glad no one had heard.

"You okay, though?" John asked, looking fairly worried. "I'm fine, I'm okay, I am." Mari answered, convincing herself and John.  
"So...What's the case?" Mari asked. "Sixteen-year-old boy found dead in a car park. His name is Joesph Sherwood, his father is James Sherwood; A member of Parliament. Joesph was strangled be a rope as you can tell from the rope burn around his neck and he was found clutching a USB port." Sherlock explained quickly.

"Do stop showing off, Sherlock. We all know you're attracted to Mari." Mycroft smirked, making John choke on air with his comment.  
"I am not showing off, I'm simply explaining the case." Sherlock snapped. "If you say so, but, do remember to return the USB to Mr. Sherwood once you have finished examining it." Mycroft said, noting that Sherlock didn't deny that he was attracted to Mari.

"There will be no case if I can't get into the files on that USB." Sherlock pointed out. "You fully know that it is not my place to say about those. I expect to be informed on any developments. Goodbye." Mycroft said, letting himself out.  
"I could try getting into those files for you, maybe?" Mari offered. "You can try, but I doubt you'd be able to get into them." Sherlock doubted, but still held the door open for 221B so Mari could access the computer.  
Mari came in and took a seat. She immediately began typing away on the the laptop. "I'm in." She announced proudly. "What, how!?" Sherlock half-shouted. "My brother is an international criminal." She pointed out.

"It's got government secrets, not just here, but all over the world. Even launch codes from North Korea." Sherlock mumbled, not realizing he had leant his hand onto of Mari's. Once Sherlock had noticed, he sharply pulled his hand away. Mari looked confused and an awkward silence fell which was (fortunately) broken by John. "Just got another text from Lestrade; Another murder."

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews and criticism are much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Sherlock or any characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy:)**

Sherlock, John and Mari arrived at the scene shortly after John received the text from Lestrade. Mari felt anxious about seeing a dead body, especially such a young one. "You can't just bring someone to a murder scene." Someone complained. "Of course I can." Sherlock shot back before continuing to walk.

"Looks like Freak's got a new recruit." Mari heard a woman's voice say and a man chuckle. "You really shouldn't judge people when you're having an affair with a married man." Mari said, smirking, before running off to catch up with Sherlock.

"Sorry, I was having a few words with someone." Mari apologised. "I see you met Donovan, then." Sherlock concluded.  
"We're done here, anyway." John said, dusting himself off. "Any clue who the killer is, then?" Mari asked. "I need to visit the Sherwood family home." Sherlock muttered to himself. Sherlock walked away from Mari and John and climbed into a cab.

Sherlock arrived at the Sherwood family home, expecting it to be mansion sized. He was not disappointed.  
"Can I help you, Sir?" A butler asked. "I'm consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. I'm investigating the death of Joesph Sherwood. I need to see his room." Sherlock explained, before following the butler into Joesph's room.

Sherlock examined the room carefully. Unlike most teenage boys, the room was littered in textbooks. The majority of the books were about politics. Again, Sherlock expected nothing less.

He had done his research. Joesph Sherwood was a student following in his father's footsteps. Finding nothing else, Sherlock decided to explore the Sherwood residence.

He reached the master bedroom, it belonged to James Sherwood. Female clothing, however was scattered in a corner. Lorraine Sherwood died ten years ago, so...Who was this mystery woman?

On the bedside table there was a folder labelled 'Sarah Smith'. Sherlock took notes of this and everything else before heading back to 221B Baker Street. When he got back, he sat in his chair, racking his brain.

"Sarah Smith, Sarah Smith...Who's Sarah Smith?" He wondered out loud to himself, not noticing or caring that Mari and John were sat in the same room.

"Sarah Smith, member of the conservative party. Also the mother of the girl that you examined earlier. The one that was killed." Mari answered, looking up from Google.

"Of course, Sarah Smith and James Sherwood were in a secret relationship. Both were on opposing government parties. If their relationship was made public the press would have a field day!" Sherlock said quickly, piecing everything together. "So they both had their only children murdered on the same day?" John said on the same wave length. Sherlock nodded.  
"Could it have been James Sherwood?" Mari asked. "He was visiting the Netherlands at the time." Sherlock pointed out. "Sarah Smith?" "No, she was in Wales." Sherlock said.

"What is it with leaving bodies in car parks, anyway?" John thought aloud to himself. "John, stop talking. Mari, pass me the laptop." Sherlock demanded, making John roll his eyes.

Sherlock typed a few things in and laughed to himself. "What is it, Sherlock?" John asked, confused. "I know who the killer is!" Sherlock smiled.

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews are appreciated, as is criticism :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or the characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy:)  
**

"Who is it?" John asked, curious. "James Sherwood has two sons, Luke Sherwood- eighteen-years-old, average qualifications, not into politics, so he wouldn't need the USB, unless to sell. His father would only give it to Joesph or to Sarah's daughter. So what other way to gain it than to get rid of the opposition." Sherlock explained. "But his plan didn't work as Joesph wouldn't give him the USB." Mari finished off.

"What have car parks got to do with politics?" "Car parks are a bit like politics; Someone's forever trying to take your place." Mari worked out.

"James Sherwood is flying in from the Netherlands and is arriving at Heathrow. Heathrow has a car park and the USB will be returned to him."

Sherlock said, working out the final piece of the case. "He's going to kill his dad!" Mari said, coming to the same conclusion. "We've got to stop him!" Mari said, standing up. She looked around and looked confused to see Sherlock only texting.

"Not our problem. I've texted everything to Lestrade, he's sending a team out." Sherlock explained simply, putting his phone away.~

**A/N: Was it good? :) This is really short, I'll upload Ch.7 soon. Reviews are appreciated as is criticism :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy :)**

*Five months later*

"Eighteen months since our last appointment, John." The therapist said. "Tell me what happened, John." She finished. "My best friend- Sh- Sherlock..." John stammered. "Go on, John, you have to get it out." The therapist told him. "My best friend, Sherlock...Is dead...And the other...Is falling apart." John choked. "Elaborate, John." She told him.

John took a shaky breath. "She...She's retreated into herself." He began. "She won't come out of 221A. And she won't let anyone in." He explained, on the verge of tears. "I can hear her in the night, sobbing for her brother, for Sherlock." John said, pausing to recollect himself. "You could never hear her in the day- She's silent, no TV, phone- Nothing. She's silent...Just like she was when...When we first met her." John said, letting a single tear fall down his face. He wiped it away hastily, but he knew there would be many, many more.

**A/N: Was it good? Or sad. Writing this part was sad:( Reviews and criticism appreciated :) This Ch. Is really short, probably will put up Ch.8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, the OC is mine, though. Enjoy.**

*Three months earlier*

Mari watched from inside the crowds as Sherlock accepted gift after gift with John's comments, making it easier. She had to admit though, she had laughed a bit when Sherlock received the deer stalker, she shut up when Sherlock's eyes had locked onto her own. Mari pushed down other laughs and left.

She walked the streets of London quietly, glad to have been earlier than Sherlock and his 'fans'.

Mari quickly walked into 221A and sat down. She sighed and reached for the remote , but ended up flinching and throwing it across the room.  
"Hello, Mari." Her brother said. "Moriarty!" She flinched. "You need to stop showing up every day like this!" Mari scolded. "I'll keep asking until I...can't." Moriarty said. "So just come back." He finished, pleading. Mari shook her head and said: "No, I can't! I'll give you the same answer each time, Moriarty." Mari said, pushing away a sob. "Alright, fine, _why_ won't you come back?" Moriarty asked. Mari looked up at him with an expression he couldn't place. "You want me to say it?" She asked and he nodded.

Mari took a deep breath and readied herself. "I'm not coming back with you- not now, not ever, because...Because you scare me." She admitted. "Scare you!?" Moriarty shouted. "All I've ever done is protect you!" He argued. "Is shooting someone twice and succeeding once protecting?" Mari quizzed. Her eyes locked onto her brother's. "Is it?" She asked again. When he didn't answer she decided to take it as a yes.

Moriarty sighed, then said: "Fine. I'll see you...When I can..." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

About an hour later, Mari heard Sherlock and come back and quickly walked to meet them at the staircase.

"Hello." She said to them both. "Hello." They both replied. "Did you leave early?" John asked. Mari opened her mouth to answer, but Sherlock answered instead. "Yes, she did, John. Mari was either bored, scared because I caught her eye or she didn't want to be mulled by 'fans'." Sherlock explained. "But I'll guess the last one because there's no way you're scared of eye contact after what you've been through with your brother and there's no way...That I...Bore you." Sherlock finished, half-statement, half-question. "You really need to tone down the smartass, Sherlock." Mari said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like John asked who the President of America will be in twenty years." She finished, laughing slightly. "I mean, I could've just simply said yes!"

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated. It should be starting to get good now :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, the OC is mine, though. Enjoy :)**

*Two days later*

Mari was doing nothing in particular in her flat when she had a thought. 'My brother hasn't been by to try and get me to come home in two days...Odd." She thought, but she let it go.

Mari heard a knock at her door then followed by her name being called. She got up and moved towards the door. She opened it and flinched, almost slamming the door back in Sherlock and John's face. (John was just in his dressing gown so naturally she flinched.)

"He's back." Sherlock said. "Who?" Mari asked. "Moriarty." He answered. "Wait, what do you mean 'back'?" Mari questioned. "Back as in back to attempt to ruin me. Or kill me whichever comes first." Sherlock explained. "Wait so, you mean back as in you haven't seen him since you pretty much met me?" Mari sked. "Yes." Sherlock replied simply. Mari fought the nerves and sick feeling in he stomach.

"Wait, why? Have you seen him?" John asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "I thought you knew...I thought you'd've known...you'd've figured..." Mari trailed, looking at Sherlock, him looking straight back, hands in pockets.

"Sit." He said, pulling Mari towards the couch. (John left to go put on some real clothes.) "Tell me if you've seen him and what he said, don't leave out a single detail, but don't rush it either." Sherlock said.

Mari took a deep breath. "There's not much to it, really," She began, noticing the hand on her arm Sherlock had pulled her to the couch with was still there. "Everyday he came here- I'm surprised you didn't know, to be honest." She said, looking up at Sherlock. "Anyway, he came here everyday and asked me the same thing every time." She paused. "He always asked me to come back. To come home." She finished, tears threatening to fall.

"He said once he was doing this to protect me, but I asked him if shooting twice and succeeding once was protecting, and well, it's not." She said quietly. "Usually he just stormed out, but, two days ago, he was...sincere. He told...he told me he'd "'See me when I can'" and he's never said that before. Ever. I don't...I don't know what he means." Mari stopped to take a shaky breath, but continued: "I was going to ask him, but I haven't seen him for two days, and now you're here saying..." She breathed. She couldn't take it anymore.

Tears started to fall down her face and she felt Sherlock's hand wipe them away. "You have...You have to believe me..." She pleaded. "I do." Sherlock said. "...Thank you." He finished, before getting up and striding out of the flat.

Mari watched him go, curling up into a ball and not even bothering to close the door of 221A, she cried. Cried herself to sleep for the first time in her life.

**A/N: Was it good? Or was the end sad? I think the end is pretty sad. Eh. Reviews and criticism appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters. The OC, though is mine. Posted this because the last chapter was fairly short. Enjoy :)**

Why was Moriarty doing this? Why did he feel the need to make everyone's life a misery day in and day out? Thoughts like those ran through Mari's mind.

Mari was dressed smart along with Sherlock and John.

"Ready?" John asked Sherlock as he was reaching out towards the door. "Yes." Sherlock curtly replied.

They stepped out of 221B Baker Street and were immediately photographed by journalists. Mari ignored all the questions that were thrown at her and got in the car after John and Sherlock before it sped away.

The three arrived at the court and were bombarded by even more journalists.

"Remember." John started. "Yes." Sherlock said instantly. "Remember." John said persistently. "Yes." "Remember what they told you. Don't try to be clever..." "No." Sherlock talked over him. "Oh and keep it simple." Mari pointed out. "God forbid the star witness at the trial to come across intelligent." Sherlock sarcastically replied."Intelligent fine, but let's give smart arse a wide berth." John said."I'll just be myself." Sherlock replied. "Have you even been listening to anything John has said?" Mari said, rolling her eyes as John gave out an irritated sigh. Sherlock said nothing and began to walk away.

"Sherlock, wait." Mari said catching up to him. "What is it, Mari?" Sherlock asked, without looking at her. "How long do you think he'll get?" Mari asked. "The decision isn't mine, it's up to the judge." He replied, knowing why she asked.

Even though Moriarty did terrible things, he was still her brother. A long amount of time without him would feel like forever. It seemed unthinkable. He was her rock. Life without him didn't seem worth living.

Mari didn't realise she had followed Sherlock into the men's toilet. She spun round at the sound of a voice.

"You're him..." Said a woman's voice, dropping her bag in surprise. "Wrong toilet." Sherlock said, not even looking up. "I'm a big fan." She said. "Evidently." He said, turning to face her. "I read your cases, follow them all. Sign my shirt, would you?" She said, taking a sharpie out, stepping one step close and pulls her coat off, revealing a blouse showing a lot of cleavage. She offered Sherlock the pen she had in her hand.

"There are two types of fans." Sherlock starts. "Oh?" "Catch me before I kill again, type A." Sherlock explained. "Uh-huh. What's type B?" She asked. "Your bedroom's just a taxi ride away." Sherlock said, causing the woman to grin. "Definitely type B." Mari inputted. "Neither." Sherlock concludes. "Really?" Mari asked, surprised. "No, she's not a fan at all. Those marks on your forearm, edge of a desk. You've been typing in a hurry, probably. Pressure on, facing a deadline." Sherlock deduced. "That's all." The woman said, looking away.

"There's a smudge of ink on your wrist and a bulge in your left pocket." He finished and they look down on her pocket which had a red light shining on, showing it's recording. "Bit of a giveaway."

"The smudge is deliberate, to see if I'm as good as they say I am." Sherlock said, picking up her arm and smelling the ink on her wrist. "Hm. Oil-based, used in newspaper print, but drawn on with an index finger, your finger." Sherlock finished. "Hmm!" Is all she can say.

"Journalist. Unlikely you'd ever get your hands dirty at the press. You put that there to test me." Sherlock finished.

"Wow, I'm liking you!" She says impressed. "You mean I'd make a great feature, 'Sherlock Holmes, the man beneath the hat.'."

"Kitty Riley. Pleased to meet you." She says, taking her hat off. "No, I'm just saving you the trouble of asking. No, I won't give you an interview, no, I don't want your money." Sherlock said as he pushed past her and headed for the door, only making er chase after him.

"You and John Watson- just platonic? Or is she the new one?" Kitty said, stopping Sherlock from opening the door. "Oi! 'She' has a name!" Mari exclaimed. "What is it then, Mystery Girl?" She smirks before turning back to Sherlock.

"There's all sorts of gossip in the press about you. Sooner or later you're gonna need someone on your side." She said, pulling a business card out of her pocket and tucking it in Sherlock's pocket instead.

"Someone to set the record straight." Kitty said. "And you think you're the girl for the job, do you?" Sherlock said, smiling sarcastically. "I'm smart. And you can trust me, totally." Kitty persists. "Smart, okay, investigative journalist. Good- well, look at me and tell me what you see." Sherlock said. Kitty only stared back. "If you're that skillful you don't need an interview; You can just read what you need." Sherlock explained. Kitty refused to meet his eye.

"No? Okay, my turn." Sherlock said, pacing around, looking over her. "I look at you and I see someone whose still waiting for their first big scoop so that their editor will notice them. You're wearing and expensive skirt, but it's been re-hemmed twice, only posh skirt you've got. And your nails, you can't afford to do them that often. I see someone whose hungry. I don't see smart and I definitely don't see trust worthy, but I'll give a quote if you like, three little words." Sherlock said, reaching for her recorder. "You. Repel. Me." And with that, Sherlock left the restroom, Mari following behind, smirking.

**A/N: Hm. Just seemed like a re-run, didn't it? Meh. Reviews and criticism appreciated:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The last one was definitely like a re-run. So, have this instead. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, the OC, though, is mine. Enjoy :)**

Sherlock had been called to give his evidence. Moriarty was stood in the dock opposite him, casually chewing on gum. John and Mari were sat in the public gallery.

"A 'consulting criminal'...?" The prosecuting barrier asked. "Yes." Sherlock said simply. "Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" "James Moriarty is for hire." "A tradesman?" The barrier asks. "Yes." Sherlock started. "But not the sort who'd fix your heating." He said. "No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." Sherlock finished, causing muffled laughter from some people and Mari, who had to bite her lip to stop laughing.

"Would you describe him as-" "Leading." Sherlock interrupts. "What?" The barrier asked, confused slightly. "Can't do that. You're leading the witness. He'll object and will uphold." Sherlock said quickly. "Mr. Holmes." The judge said. "Ask me how. How would I describe him. What opinion have I formed. Do they not teach you this?" Sherlock spoke quickly. "Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help." The judge said.  
"How would you describe this man then? His character." The prosecutor asked Sherlock. "First mistake. James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web- a criminal web, with a thousand threads and he knows exactly how each one works." Sherlock explained.

"John?" Mari whispered. "Hm?" He answered. "What's he trying to say with "Spider"?" Mari questioned. "Oh, right, you don't know do you?" John replied. "If I did I wouldn't be asking." Mari said sarcastically. "Uh, right, well, he, uh..." John stammered. "He what?" Mari asked, getting impatient. "He tried to blow us up." John answered. Mari was shell-shocked. "He did not." She whispered. "Oh, my God, just wait until we get-" She began, but stopped herself abruptly.

"What is it?" John asked from beside her. "I said "we." As in, when we get home." She explained. "What do you mean?" John asked. "Well, "we" as in me and Moriarty, as in, "When we get home." But it's not "we" anymore." Mari explained, then sighed.

The judge pulled Mari out of her trance when he shouted at Sherlock for showing off- and asking if he could hold back from doing so. (Which Sherlock answered no.) Mari pushed down a laugh, but recollected herself as people took Sherlock away.

A while later, Mari waited with John as Sherlock signed for his things and she didn't listen to what the boys were discussing, instead she fell back and walked behind them, slowly. Soon enough, she walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry- I, uh-" Mari rambled. "It's okay. I stopped so you could catch up." Sherlock told her. "Oh, right, okay." Mari stammered.

"Are you staying in the flat when the jury make the verdict?" Mari asked, filling the silence. "Yes. I am." Sherlock answered.

"Why're you sad?" Sherlock asked. "What?" Mari asked, confused. "You look upset, you're walking with your head down and you're quiet, when usually you're quite the opposite." Sherlock said. "Oh- I thought you'd've figured it out?" Mari said, question rather than statement. "I have ideas." Sherlock said simply. "Oh yeah? How many?" Mari asked, returning to her normal state of smug. "Eight- two I've just finalized, one I'm sure of." Sherlock explained. "Oh really? And what are you sure of?" Mari asked, stopping in front of Sherlock and looking up at him. "Go on, what are you sure of?" Mari coaxed. "I'm sure of a lot of things." Sherlock replied nonchalantly. "Hmph, right." Mari said, spinning on her heel and walking away. Sherlock made a grunting sound and followed.

Walking into the main floor of the flat building (Getting past of of Sherlock's "fans" and press people.) Mari and Sherlock were greeted by John. "Sherlock." John said. "What?" Sherlock replied. "You- we... need to be more careful." John explained. "What, why?" Sherlock said, but answered his own question. "Oh. Right. Ah." "What?" Mari asked, confused. "Have you been reading the papers, Mari?" Sherlock asked. "Don't do-" John began, but got cut off by Mari. "No, not lately, I never tend to believe the media." She said. "Oh, have you not?" Sherlock asked, pausing for a brief second before continuing. "Newspapers like to say that John and I are more than platonic. This upsets John very much. Annoys him." Sherlock explained. "Oh." Mari said. "So, I'm going to stop it." Sherlock said. "What? How?" John asked. Sherlock exhaled and spoke quickly: "I hope you don't mind, but you're really the only one who can help me fix this." "What, me? How?!" Mari said, shocked. "Like this-" Sherlock said simply.

The next few things to happen were a blur to Mari, but she could register them as they happened, thankfully.

Sherlock grabbed her hand, and threw open the front door; Quickly spinning her around into a hug, Sherlock's face facing the cameras and the press people shouting questions.

"What are you doing?" Mari whispered in Sherlock's ear. "Being a good friend." He whispered back, after switching his position so nobody could see his mouth moving. "A good friend to who?" Mari asked, making Sherlock tense up. She didn't get an answer.

Sherlock spun around again, holding Mari's hand and making sure that she faced away from the cameras until they were safely back inside the flat building.

"What the Hell was that?" Mari asked. "Well, John doesn't like being called gay and frankly I think I just fixed that problem. And it isn't like they can do that much to you because they did not see your face and as far as records and files go you do not exist." Sherlock explained.  
"You said...You said you were "being a good friend" but...to who?" Mari asked. Sherlock coughed, but didn't answer. (Again.)

"I give up, but I better not get followed like you." Mari said to Sherlock. "If I'm on the news you know who you'll have to deal with." Mari said. "Behind bars or not, he's still my brother." Mari finished, closing the door of 221A before Sherlock had a chance to answer.

**A/N: I think this was better. Fluffy, I guess. Kind of OOC, concerning Sherlock. Ah well. Reviews and criticism appreciated:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This one is likely to be short. So, yeah. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy :)**

The next day.

John and Mari both went to the court room early in an awkward silence. Sherlock stayed home, just as he said he would.

Mari didn't listen to anything that was going on around her until the jury had decided whether or not her brother should be freed or not.  
A woman stood up, after being asked had all of the jury come to an agreement.

Mari sat shell-shocked, half-confused, half...glad. Her and John sped back to 221, him on the phone and Mari trying to figure out why, why or how her brother had got off scott-free.

"They can't have actually thought...no, it was all so clear, so obvious..." Mari muttered to herself, as she walked into her own flat. John had gone elsewhere and she hadn't noticed.

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, he's my brother, I love him deep down, but...But how?" Mari said to herself. "It wasn't what they all actually thought, so if it wasn't what they already thought it was...It was blackmail...He threatened something...Something!" Mari deduced to herself, pacing.

"Mari." Someone said from the other side of the door. Mari opened it quickly and saw her brother there. "Please will you-" Moriarty started to say. "No. No, I won't, I told you why I won't, I told you enough times that I won't, but listen- listen to me, are you listening?" Mari rushed furiously. "I am, I am." Moriarty answered. "Good, because...I have a really bad feeling." Mari said. She did, too. Her brother back on the streets when everyone- everyone knew he was guilty? Please.

"You're planning something. I don't know what it is and I don't want to. I don't know why you're planning whatever you are, but listen to me." Mari raged. "If this plan...If this plan ends in your death I-" Mari tried to say, trying to push away the tears in her eyes. "I can't, couldn't, no." She finished.

"I'll see you when...If I can...Soon..." Her brother said, wiping away a few stray tears before leaving.

**A/N: Okay. So this was really short. Hm. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, the last chapter was really short and I think this one will be too. Hmph. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, the OC, however is mine. Enjoy:)  
**

Mari soon recollected herself and once she had there was a knock at her flat door.

"Was he just here?" Sherlock asked. "Who?" Mari replied. "Your brother."  
"Yes."  
"What did he say?"  
"Asked me to come home again, why?"  
"Anything else?"  
"Uh...He'll see me "When...if I can..." Is what he said."  
"...Hmph."  
"What?"  
"He payed me a visit."  
"Did he? I didn't hear him come in."  
"Hm. Well."  
"What did he say to you?"  
"I think he's started a case."  
"You think or you're_ sure_?"  
"Don't start."  
"Aha."  
"I should go."  
"Wait, hold on."  
"What?"  
"You took me out there." Mari said, pointing towards the front door. "Yes?" Sherlock said. "That'll be in the news." Mari pointed out. "So?" Sherlock said. "So? So, do we have to act like that in public?" Mari asked, making Sherlock pause. "Presumably, yes." Sherlock answered.

"That alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm just kind of worried for you." Mari admitted. "Why?" Sherlock asked. "It's like you forget who my brother is the moment you see me!" Mari said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, well, I should go." Sherlock said. "Alright, bye." Mari said. "Goodbye."

Mari shut the door of her flat as Sherlock began walking upstairs.

**A/N: *sigh* Very short. :/ But was it good? :3 Reviews and criticism appreciated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this one should be longer:) Because the last two, well, ****_weren't._**** I don't own Sherlock or it's characters, the OC, however, is mine. Enjoy:)**

*Two months later*

Sherlock, John and Mari were all sat in 221B Baker Street. Everyone was completely silent because Sherlock was thinking and everyone by now, had learnt not to interrupt him. Everyone that was, except Mari.

Mari was drumming on the coffee table with a pen, making up a beat that didn't exist just to pass the time.

"Can you not do that." Sherlock said, irritated, turning to Mari, looking annoyed. "Not do what?" Mari smiled sweetly, drumming louder.

"Not drum. I am trying to think." Sherlock snapped. Before Mari could make a witty remark, John stepped in.

"Mari, why don't you come to the cash machine with me?" John began. "I need a bit of fresh air anyway." He finished, getting up and pulling a reluctant Mari with him. "Fine, alright, we'll leave him to his 'mind palace'." Mari smirked before following John out of the door.

John was using the cash machine while Mari had her back to him so he could type in his pin. She didn't notice she was whistling until a sleek black car pulled up to the pavement beside them and she half-frowned.

John and Mari both looked at each other and frowned. (Mari frowned deeper) Knowing exactly who the black car was from and what it meant.

They both meekly stepped inside and were driven away.

They pulled up to an elegant white painted building labelled 'The Diogenes Club'. John and Mari both stepped inside the building and entered a large room.

The room had five round tables, each of them having a single armchair beside it. Four out of the five were occupied by smart looking middle-aged men or elderly men.

John looked around before approaching a man, Mari following after him, not wanting to be left alone.

"Er, excuse me. Um, I'm looking for Mycroft Holmes." John said awkwardly to one of the elder men. The man looked utterly appalled and shocked, but didn't look up and John or Mari.

"Would you happen to know...If he's around? At all?" John tried again. Only the outcome to be gaining more of the same looks from other people in the room, but none of them replying.

John tried again a few more times, getting more frustrated with each silence after his questions before deciding that me must be invisible.

"Can you actually see me? Can any of you actually see me?!" He raved. Mari laughed a little bit at his attempts.

John looked like he was about to break something, but two men appeared on either side of Mari and John. "What? Hey, get off me!" Mari demanded as they pulled her and John out into another room. John muffling roughly the same things she was.

The door shut behind them roughly and they both saw Mycroft pouring himself a drink.

"Tradition, you two." Mycroft began. "Our traditions define us." He finished.

"So total silence is traditional, is it? You can't even say "Pass the sugar." Can you?" John said, while Mari chuckled behind him.

"Three-quarters of the diplomatic service and half the government front bench all sharing one tea trolley. It's for the best, believe me." Mycroft said, smiling at John as he walked towards a pair of armchairs.

"You read this stuff?" Mari asked, picking up a copy of 'The Sun' from a small table. John walked over and read over Mari's shoulder.

The article said how 'Super Sleuth' Sherlock Holmes has been exposed as a fraud. It said how out-of-work actor Richard Brook reveals all to 'The Sun'.

In the corner of the page, Mari saw a small article about 'Sherlock's Mystery Girl' Mari laughed inwardly as she wondered if her brother had seen this.

"There are some rather intriguing theories about you and my brother, Mari." Mycroft said. "Oh, I bet there are." Mari sighed.

"I'd love to know where she got that information." John commented. "Someone called Brook. Recognise the name?" Mycroft asked. John lowered the paper and shook his head.

An odd feeling arose in Mari. Somehow she had a feeling that she knew her brother was involved. Mari zoned out for a while, thinking about this theory, but was eventually brought back to reality when she heard John say her brother's name.

"You think this was Moriarty?" John asked. "He promised Sherlock he'd come back." Mycroft pointed out. "If this is Moriarty we'd be dead already." John said. "If not Moriarty, then who?" Mycroft asked, turning his head slightly towards Mari. She raised her eyebrows and was about to speak, but John cut in quickly before she could.

"Why don't you talk to Sherlock about it? If you're so concerned about him?" Mycroft looked away and fidgeted with his glass.  
"Oh, God, don't tell me..." John said, him and Mari both rolling their eyes. "Too much history between us. Old scores, resentments." Mycroft said. "Nicked all his smurfs? Broke his Action Man?" John couldn't help but say it and they both couldn't help but laugh. Much to Mycroft's un-amusement.

"We both know what's coming, John." Mycroft began. "You especially Mari." He finished as they were almost out of the door. John stopped and turned to face Mycroft.

"Moriarty is obsessed. He's sworn to destroy his only rival." Mycroft said, getting John annoyed. "So you want me to watch out for your brother because he won't accept your help." John said. "If it's not too much trouble." Mycroft said, smiling, before his expression turned threatening. He nods before opening the door for Mari who looked distraught. It looked like Mycroft's words had a big effect on her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's late, my computer stopped working. So, um, I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy :)**

A taxi dropped John and Mari opposite of the flat. as they reached the door, which for some reason was wide open, they saw a brown envelope and examined it. There was nothing written on the front, but the back had a large old-fashioned wax seal. Mari sliced open the envelope carefully and brown dust with large chunks came spilling out.

"'Scuse, Sweetheart." A voice said. "Oh, sorry." Mari said, stepping out of the way. She noticed John walk into the flat and she followed him quickly, handing him the envelope, which he slipped into his pocket.

They both walked upstairs and into the living room of 221B where they saw Sherlock.

"Sherlock, something weird..." John said, stopping in mid-sentence when he noticed Lestrade and Donovan in the room with Sherlock.  
"What's going on?" Mari asked. "Kidnapping." Sherlock said as he sat down and started typing on the laptop.

"Rufus Bruhl, the ambassador to the U.S." Lestrade started to explain. "He's in Washington, isn't he?" John questioned. "Not him. His children. Max and Claudette, age seven and nine. They're at St. Aldate's." Sherlock explained and Donovan showed John a couple of photographs of the two children.

"Posh boarding school down in Surrey." Donovan finished. "The school broke up, all the boarders went home, just a few kids remained, including these two." Lestrade said to Sherlock. "The kids have vanished." Donovan added. "The ambassador's asked for you personally." Sherlock said, already on his feet and half out of the flat. "The Reichenbach hero." Donovan said in a sarcastic tone. Sherlock ignored her and carried on with Lestrade and Mari hot on his heels. "Isn't it great to be working with a celebrity?"

When they all arrived at St. Aldate's school, with two police cars already there and a woman stood in front of one the cars, crying. The police officers walked away as Sherlock started to get closer.

"Miss. Mackenzie. House Mistress. Go easy." Lestrade said quietly while telling Sherlock and Mari to walk over to the woman.

Mari could tell the woman was clearly upset and in shock. Mari put an arm around her and tried to calm her down a bit.

"Miss. Mackenzie, you're in charge of the pupils welfare, yet you left this place wide open last night. What are you an idiot, a drunk or a criminal?!" Sherlock said fast, his voice angry. He grabbed the blanket around Miss. Mackenzie's shoulders, ignoring the petrified look on her face and whips it around her shoulder and threw it away. Mari glared at Sherlock.

"Now, quickly, tell me!" He practically shouted. "All the doors and windows were all properly bolted. No one, not even me, went into their room last night. You have to believe me!" Miss. Mackenzie said tearfully, while Mari pulled her into a hug. "I do, I just wanted you to speak quickly." Sherlock smiled, holding onto Miss. Mackenzie's arm briefly before walking away. "I am so sorry about him." Mari apologised.

"Miss. Mackenzie will need to breathe into a bag now." Sherlock shouted to anyone who could hear as he pulled Mari away, following the others into one of the dormitories, but only once she had made sure Miss. Mackenzie was alright.

"Sorry." Mari began, catching up. "I was comforting Miss. Mackenzie." She finished explaining, falling into step next to Sherlock.

"Linseed oil." Sherlock worked out. "Not much use, doesn't lead us to the kidnapper." Anderson added. "Brilliant, Anderson." Sherlock said. "Really?" Anderson asked, surprised. "Yes. Brilliant impression of an idiot." Sherlock said. Mari chuckled at Anderson's 'I-should-have-seen-that-coming/I-knew-there-was-a -catch' face. Before returning to her own thoughts.

"Can I wait for you outside?" Mari asked John. "Uh, sure, are you okay?" John said, looking at her concerned, it was clear something was playing on her mind. "Uhm, yeah. I just need some air." Mari smiled at John before stepping outside. She lent against the wall and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Everything seemed to be building up in her. Moriarty was definitely planning something. It was something big. It was something that scared her.

Mycroft, for some reason, didn't like her. The press were trying to find out what sort of relationship she had with Sherlock when she didn't even know herself. Her brother, she couldn't even explain about.

Everything, was a mess.

**A/N: Hm, was it good? Criticism and reviews are appreciated. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This ones up because the other was short and I like ending on a cliff hanger. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy :)**

Mari sat in her flat a couple of days later and didn't flinch when Sherlock and John burst in. "Most people knock." She muttered to herself. "What?" John asked. "Hm? Nothing." She said. "I said nothing." She finished. "Right..." John trailed.

"So why are you here?" Mari questioned. "Addlestone." Sherlock said. "What?" Mari asked. (But it came out more like "WAT.") "We're going to Addlestone, the kidnapped children are there. We need to go." Sherlock explained quickly. "Oh!" Mari exclaimed, quickly locking the door of 221A.

Herself, John and Sherlock were about to storm out of 221, but Mari quickly shouted for them to stop. "What?" John asked. Mari didn't answer, she just stood on her tiptoes to look through the doors upper windows. "Press and paper." She sat flatly. "We're gunna have to..." She said, looking straight at Sherlock. "Oh. Right. Yes." Sherlock said, some-what awkward and reluctant.

They all took deep, steadying breaths and Sherlock grabbed Mari's hand quickly. Mari ignored the increase in her heart rate as best as she could.

They all quickly ran out of the doors of 221 and into a taxi, Sherlock pulling Mari along, Mari trying to hide her face. She didn't succeed.  
"Who are you?" "What's your name?" "Are you and Sherlock Holmes in a relationship?" Were only some of the questions forcefully hauled her way. She bit back shouting: "I LIVED HERE BEFORE THEY DID IT'S JUST UNFORTUNATE!" As a cover story, but didn't because she may hurt Sherlock and John's feelings. (John more than Sherlock.) And because it was a lie, but who doesn't lie, really? Instead she just kept on rushing forward, gripping Sherlock's hand.

Mari was rushed and (almost quite literally) thrown into a taxi with John and Sherlock at her sides. An awkward silence engulfed them until Mari said: "Well. That was fun." Sarcasm covering each syllable.

Mari went to tuck her hair behind her ear, but quickly realised she couldn't because Sherlock was still holding her hand. She inwardly 'Aww'd' and used her thumb to smooth the back of Sherlock's hand. He squeezed her hand back in response, but didn't look up at her.

They soon got out of the taxi and were greeted ('greeted' used loosely.) by Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson. Mari wasn't too sure, she didn't look at them properly.

Sherlock had dropped her hand quickly before getting out of the taxi and running straight into the warehouse. "Hey!" Mari called, going after him, everyone else after her.

Mari scanned the dark warehouse as a torch was slipped into her hand. By who, she didn't know, but she turned it on quickly and went in one direction, soon followed by Donovan.

"How are you and the Freak?" Donovan asked from behind her. "He's not a freak." Mari scowled. "Hmph." Donovan said. "Seen you in the paper a lot, though. I think they have a different opini-" Donovan started, but Mari cut her off sharply. "You know, I'm not really one for girl talk, so can we just shut up and find the children?" Mari hissed. Donovan shrugged and walked ahead, but Mari knew she was pissed and scowling.

Mari caught back up with Donovan and shone the torch all around as she walked.

Donovan saw something in the corner of her eye and shone her own torch directly at it. Mari gasped at the sight. Two young children, a girl with a boys head in her lap, the boy unconscious. Unconscious, not dead.

"OVER HERE!" Donovan shouted. Mari ran over to the children and put her arm around the young girl. "Shh, it's okay, now, don't worry, you'll be safe now." Mari reassured.

**A/N: I'm still typing the next chapter, just give me a while. Was it good? Criticism and reviews appreciated greatly :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy:)**

As if in a flash, everyone was back at Scotland yard. Mari, Sherlock and John waiting outside of an interrogation room.

"Are you alright?" John asked, laying a hand on Mari's shoulder. "Seeing that first hand..." John trailed. "I'm okay. I am." Mari assured. "Alright." John said, dropping his arm after squeezing Mari's shoulder out of affection and sympathy.

"Alright, the professionals are done if the amateurs want to try." Donovan sneered.

Sherlock almost immediately ran into the room with John. Mari had a sudden thought. "Wait, Sherlo-!" Mari began, but was cut off by the little girl's scream and a "Get out!" Which was yelled over the scream.

Sherlock was thrust back into the waiting room and straight into Mari. She gasped and caught him quickly. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "Mm." Sherlock said, nodding. "What did you say to her?" Mari asked him. "I barely introduced myself!" Sherlock answered. "You didn't talk to her like you did to Miss. Mackenzie, did you?" Mari said, holding her palms up.

"Let's go then..." John said. "No, wait...Hold on..." Mari said, walking into the interrogation room, knowing John and Sherlock were looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright? Not still scared, are you? It's going to be alright, you know." Mari said, kneeling down so the little girl looked down on her. She nodded slowly and whispered a vast: "I'm alright, is my brother okay?" "your brother is fine, he should be back soon, okay?" Mari said sweetly, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. "Will I be okay?" The little girl whispered. "Of course you will." Mari said, holding out her pinkie finger. The little girl quickly mimicked the action and laughed a faint laugh. Mari smiled and walked out of the room. "Make sure she's taken care of." Mari insisted as she walked past Lestrade and Donovan.

"How did you do that?" John asked. "To know a child you have to act like one, wrap them in cotton wool and shield them from the real world with the fabrics." Mari said, wringing her hands, thinking of her on childhood. "Did she tell you anything?" Sherlock quizzed. "I doubt anything you'd want to know." Mari shrugged. "Tell me." Sherlock said, irritably. "Alright, I just told her that her and her brother will be okay." Mari explained. "But they won't!" Sherlock almost yelled. "You can't tell a child that though, can you!" Mari said, mimicking Sherlock's volume tone. "Why not?" Sherlock asked. "Because it's sick!" Mari answered angrily, walking out of Scotland Yard. "How is it?" Sherlock pressed. "Oh my God, if you don't know that, what could you know?" Mari said harshly. "I know that your brother is responsible for this kidnapping. I know John just wants to go home and get some rest and I know you are dying to try not to think about something." Sherlock said easily. "Well if you don't know why you can't tell a child that they're going to die, you probably know nothing at all!" Mari rushed meanly, running to the kerb and looking both ways.

Sherlock called a nearby taxi and tried to convince Mari to get inside, but she stayed firmly planted on the pavement with John. (Who was looking around for a second taxi after being told to get a different one.)

Sherlock sighed and shut the car door and then drove off. "Hmph." Mari sighed and spun round on her heel.

"Wait, where are you going?" John asked. "I'm walking home." Mari answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "But it's late, I doubt it safe." John said. (Mari laughed inwardly because he unintentionally rhymed.) She shrugged in response and walked away. "It's not a good idea!" John called after her. "I know!" She shouted back.

John just shrugged and got in his taxi, keeping a close eye on Mari as she swiftly turned a corner.

**A/N: I think this chapter is my favourite. Huh. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy.**

Mari turned corner upon corner, twisting her was back to Baker Street, avoiding alleyways and people (Because she knew the stories of what can happen in London alleys).

She was nearing Baker street when sleek black car pulled up beside her and the back window rolled down. "Mari." Mycroft greeted. "Perfect timing, Mycroft." Mari said, getting into the car.

Once getting to Mrycroft's silence club, Mari and Mycroft were escorted to a room where they were free to speak.

"What seems to be wrong?" Mycroft asked. "Someone's planning-" Mari began. "Your brother, Moriarty." Mycroft cut in. Mari scowled and continued. "Planning something. So...Stick by him." Mari said fiercely. "What?" Mycroft asked, slightly surprised. "Just don't make any stupid mistakes like...Like spilling secrets or something or other." Mari said quickly. "Or throwing a pie in a face or something else dumb, okay?" Mari said. "He is your family...And family...Stay...Together..." Mari said swaying slightly and pushing away tears.

She stood quickly and bid Mycroft goodbye and was soon escorted back to Baker Street.

She thanked the driver and quickly walked into 221. She wasn't greeted with any journalists or Sherlock or John, so she walked straight into 221A.

"What- Jesus Christ!" Mari shouted upon walking into her own flat. "You can't just-" "I can." Sherlock cut in. "Alright, fine, _why_ would you?" Mari quizzed harshly. "I wanted to make you you were okay." Sherlock answered. "By breaking into my flat?" Mari asked, skeptic written all over her face. "Yes." Sherlock answered simply. "That's not making sure someone's okay." Mari began, irritated. "That's breaking in!" She finished.

"So where were you?" Sherlock said, switching subjects swiftly. "I walked." Mari answered simply. "You just got out of a car." Sherlock fired back. "So I walked a little then decided to get a lift, what of it?" Mari practically hissed. "Liar." Sherlock murmured. "What did you just say?" Mari almost yelled. "I said "Liar."." Mari held her head in her hands and took a steadying breath. "I'm not sure you should be calling anyone a liar." She said. "And why not?" Sherlock pressed.

"What did you solve the kidnapping with?" Mari asked quickly. "A footprint." Sherlock answered. "Just a..." Mari trailed, wheels spinning around in her mind. "Dammit!" She yelled, rushing to the window where she could see a police car. "They're going to think..." Mari breathed. "That it was me..." Sherlock finished.

"They'll go to 221B first. So stay here." Mari said, holding onto Sherlock's scarf, only just managing to hear the footsteps of a distressed inspector over her own heart.

"Are you going to go?" Mari asked quickly. "No." Sherlock answered quickly, remembering that he got John to take down the camera for watching for the key-code.

**A/N: This one was kind of short, so I'll put up the next one, too. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Last one was short, so I'm posting this one, too. Bit of swearing near the end. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy. **

There was a hesitant knock at Mari's flat door and she slowly and reluctantly stood to open it. On the other side of the door stood a tired-looking Lestrade. "Hullo." He said. Mari moved inwards so he could come in and greeted him back, but he didn't hear her.

"Will you come?" Lestrade asked. "This is a game, Lestrade. A game I am not willing to play." Sherlock answered. "Give my regards to Donovan." Sherlock said. "How-?" Lestrade began, but decided to leave it better unsaid.

Lestrade left quickly after that and John appeared out from behind him.

"They'll be deciding now." Sherlock said. "Deciding?" Mari asked. "Whether or not to come back with a warrant and arrest me." Sherlock explained. "Oh?" Mari said. "Standard procedure." Sherlock muttered. "Maybe you should've gone..." John spoke up, uncertain. "People'll think..." He trailed. "I don't care what people think." Sherlock counter-argued. "You'd care if they thought you were stupid or wrong." Mari pointed out. "No, that would make them stupid and wrong." Sherlock said, unimpressed.

"Sherlock, we don't want the world believing you're a fraud!" John said, angrily.

Sherlock eyed them both for what felt like hours. "You're afraid they're right." He said. Mari opened her mouth to argue, but Sherlock cut across her quickly. "Both of you, you're afraid they're right." He finished.

"What? No." John said quickly, as Mari shook her head. "Neither of you can even entertain the possibility that they might be right. John, you're scared you've been taken in, too." Sherlock explained. "What?" John said. "Why aren't I scared?" Mari asked. "Because it's your brother pulling the strings and making the plans, oh, he is smart, but he's playing with your mind too!" Sherlock yelled, slamming his hand on the table. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He yelled.

Mari cowered, thinking about her brother. The last time she had seen him was when he had asked her to come home again. When he had said he'd see her when he could. What could that possibly mean? Mari thought about her childhood. Everything she missed, loved, cried over, protected. Was her brother carrying out a plan he knew would end in death? His own? Sherlock's? Maybe even her own...?

"Okay, fine, I believe you're you." John said, irritated, which snapped Mari from her thoughts. "A hundred percent?" Sherlock asked. "Yes...No one can fake being such an annoying dick all the time." John answered. "And you?" Sherlock said, spinning round to face Mari. "What?" Mari said. "Do you believe I'm me? A hundred percent?" Sherlock asked her, looking straight into her eyes. "You're asking me if I believe in Sherlock Holmes?" Mari said, holding back a few tears, staring Sherlock back in the eyes. Sherlock nodded quickly.

Mari quickly glanced over to where John was last standing and saw that he had left.

"Why even ask such a question?" Mari said, pulling Sherlock into a hug.

Sherlock was obviously taken by surprise. And clearly had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. Mari had to guide him through a simple hug.

"For one of the smartest men ever, you lack some obvious skills." Mari joked, placing him how he should be. "See? Simple." She finished; Hearing a small laugh come from Sherlock, she let go.

"Are you going to get arrested?" Mari asked, but her question was answered by the sound of multiple police cars.

"Come with me." Sherlock said, pulling Mari into 221B by her hand.

**A/N: Oh look, some Sherlock/OC fluff, at last. Ish... Was it good? Was it too short? I have a feeling it is. Reviews and criticism appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine, so enjoy. :)**

Sherlock and Mari came into 221B as John hung up his phone.

"You still have some friends on the Force. It's Lestrade, he says they're all over here right now, every single officer you've made feel like crap, which is a lot of people." John explained. Sherlock didn't answer. (Or let go of Mari, for that matter.) "That's a bit harsh...isn't it?" Mari muttered. No one heard her. (Well, she was sure Sherlock did, but she was equally sure he didn't want to say anything about it.)

Mrs. Hudson came in just then, smiling brightly as she does. Mari smiled back. (Still kind of in debt from her fixing up 221A.)

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Mrs. Hudson said immediately. Sherlock looked away and Mrs. Hudson turned her attention to John instead.  
"Er, someone delivered a parcel. I forgot, sorry. It was marked 'perishable' I had to sign for it." Mrs. Hudson explained, while handing the parcel to John.

John examined the envelope as if his life almost depended on it and Sherlock looked across at it, as all three of them could hear police sirens from out of the window. "Aw, crap." Mari said quietly, dropping Sherlock's hand and running to the window. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" She repeated.

"Funny name," Mrs. Hudson said. "German. Like the fairy-tales." She finished.

Mari turned away from the window and saw John open the envelope. He pulled out the contents and showed it around. A large ginger-bread man. A large, burnt ginger-bread man.

Something about all this made Sherlock tense and think a lot. All this made Mari inwardly go: "WAT."

"Burnt to a crisp..." Sherlock breathed. "What does it mean?" John asked, as if reading Mari's mind.

A voice shouting "Police!" From the bottom floor made the three jump. None had even noticed Mrs. Hudson leave to answer the door.

"We need to talk to you!" They all heard Donovan yell. They all scowled inwardly at her mere presence.

"Don't barge in like that!" They heard Mrs. Hudson scold as footsteps ran towards 221B.

Mari followed John to the top of the staircase as if that was going to protect Sherlock. Mari turned briefly to see Sherlock getting his scarf and coat sorted. "You're not seriously...?" Mari breathed, walking back into 221B again. "I am." Sherlock said simply. "I'm sorry; Don't do anything, don't follow." Sherlock said quickly while planting a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Mari stood bewildered as Sherlock's eyes never left her own as he was handcuffed and walked away; Much to John's many protests.  
"No, wait!" Mari pleaded, just before Sherlock's feet hit the stairs. Mari tried to run, but Lestrade blocked her way. "Don't try to interfere." He said menacingly "Or I shall arrest you too." He finished, poison coating each word thickly. "But what the Hell've I...?" She started, but Lestrade had already left, so she never bothered to finish.

John walked over to Mari as she stroked the place where Sherlock had kissed her. John put his arm on her shoulder and she put her hand on his arm to steady herself. Once he pulled away to talk to Donovan, Mari had sunken into Sherlock's chair. Mari looked up briskly when John punched a high-ranking inspector in the face. "Oh- Not you too!" She pleaded, as John was walked outside. He shot a sympathetic glance back at Mari as she sunk lower into Sherlock's chair.

"What happens now...?" Mari asked herself, looking out of the window and into the street. She averted her gaze to where Sherlock and John were stood and watched all the officers fall.

"Oh, what the Hell are you doing now!?" She shouted furiously at the window as Sherlock and John ran off.

Why hadn't she followed...? Or tried to stop anything? "Because he told me not to...But I will." Mari shouted to herself, running out of the door and in the direction Sherlock and John had gone, ignoring everything else.

**A/N: Kind of long, which is kind of good and bad, right? Well, anyway, was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Um, sorry I didn't upload, I had a science exam and then no internet .-. But no one cares about that or the disclaimer, but i still have to say it. I don't own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC is mine. Enjoy:)**

Mari ran and eventually found Sherlock and John on seperate sides of a high railing.

She ran up to John and quickly rushed a "Let me help. Move right." But Sherlock shouted over her. "I told you not to do something like this!" Something in his tone made her cower, but she fought it. "Ah, but that's just not in my list of personality traits, now is it?" She counter-argued. "Plus I'm not in handcuffs, so what does it matter? To them I could be running out for milk or jam or something." She said, easily and proudly. "Go right." She said, switching subjects instantly.

Herself and John were soon over the gate and running down an alleyway. The ran a little bit more before Sherlock stopped and briefly checked the alleyway.

"Sher-Sherlock..." Mari stuttered. "Hm?" He answered almost immediately. "Person over there. Think they're following..." She said. "I knew we couldn't outrun the police!" John said bitterly. "No. That's not the police." Sherlock deduced. "That's one of our new neighbours from Baker Street." He finished. "What?!" Mari said. No one answered her. "What do we do?" John asked quickly. "We jump in front of that bus." Sherlock said as if it was obvious. "What?!" Mari nearly yelled, but Sherlock pulled her by her hand and out into the road. "Are you insa-" Mari tried to say, but was shoved forcefully out of the way along with Sherlock, John and this new person.

Sherlock gripped the man's gun, somehow recovering from the dog-pile first and pointing the gun at it's original owner. "Tell me what you want from me!" Sherlock demanded. 'WAT' Mari thought. The man said nothing so Sherlock repeated himself more menacingly.

"He left it at your flat." The man said. "Who?" Sherlock pressed. "Moriarty." "What?" Sherlock said, as the lot of them got up, Mari ignoring the pounding in her head. "The key code - the computer key code." The man said. A second later, three gun shots were heard and the man dropped dead. Literally.

"What the-" Mari began to say, but didn't get to swear because Sherlock cut across her. "Of course, he's selling it, he used it to brake into the tower - he planted it when he came round." Sherlock deduced. "...Oh." Mari said, understanding some of this now.

Mari looked around and spotted a pile of newspapers. Picking up one she saw an article and passed it over to Sherlock. "Rich Brook." Sherlock breathed, looking thoughtful. (Clearly this meant something to him.) "Who is he?" John asked, oblivious to the look plastered on Sherlock's face.

**A/N: Was it good?:) Reviews and criticism appreciated and I'm sorry for not uploading. Uh. Okay.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This one was really sad to write. Just a warning or something. I do not own Sherlock or its characters, the OC, however, is mine and so is the plot. Okay. Enjoy :)  
**

What felt like barely a minute later, Mari, John and Sherlock were sat in an unfamiliar apartment, awaiting Kitty. The ginger woman Sherlock had met in the toilets of the court room. (And Mari because she had unintentionally followed him.)

"Congratulations," Sherlock said sarcastically. "The truth about Sherlock Holmes." He finished. "The scoop everyone wanted and you got it, Bravo!" He added, more sarcasm coated toward the end. "I gave you your opportunity, I wanted to be on your side, but you turned me down, so..." She shrugged. "And then, behold, someone turns up and spills the beans. How utterly convenient. So, who is Brook?" Sherlock said. Kitty refused to say anything and Mari almost felt a little 'click' in her brain as a few things fell into place. "Crap." She said bluntly.

"Darling, they didn't have any ground coffee so I just got regular." A familiar voice said. Too familiar.

Mari nearly fell to her knees as her brother appeared before her. She had to grip onto Sherlock's arm so she didn't fall. Sherlock helped her stay upright, but used her for his own balance needs also.

"You said they wouldn't find me here, you said...That I'd be safe!" Moriarty said, cowering into a wall and holding his hands up protectively.  
Mari and Sherlock stayed silent, staring at Moriarty, as John carried out the conversations.

"It's not possible." Mari whispered. She threw away Sherlock's arm walked up to Moriarty. Her brother backed away slightly, but Mari saw the apologetic look in his eyes. "What the _Hell_ is this?! What the _Hell_ are you playing at!?" Mari yelled at her brother. "I...I don't-" Moriarty said, pausing briefly, the look of sheer regret passing onto his features before saying: "I don't know who you are! I don't know what you're even talking about!"

The look of regret faded a long time ago.

The look of pure despair came over Mari's features, she didn't even bother to try and stop any tears from flowing down her face. Maybe if her brother saw them he'd drop this?

John pulled Mari away, Mari didn't resist, she just shouted the words she knew would break her brother completely. If he broke it would be revealed in his facial expressions. All would. But if it didn't work...? She didn't even want to think about it.

"We're brother and sister! We grew up together! Even when we became of age we were _still_ at each other's sides! You- You shot me once! You tried again, but you missed! You visited everyday, asking for me to come back and I _always_ said no because I had other important things!" Mari cried, aiming glances around the room before continuing.

"I told you I didn't trust you and I saw- I _SAW_ that it hurt you! I did! You're my... You're my brother... You are... You..." Mari stammered.

Moriarty's face never once changed from confused and scared.

Mari's eyes went wide. She gave up all her hope in that moment. She clutched onto whoever pulled her away. She cried. She sobbed.

"I'm sorry- I don't know who you are..." Her brother said. No. A stranger said. She was in his damned loop now. Tangled, caught. Like a butterfly in a spider's web.

"Stop it! STOP THIS NOW!" Sherlock yelled, coming towards Moriarty. The stranger, Brook, her brother. Nothing fits. She didn't know what to call him any more.

He ran away and into a room, managed to escape through a window and land some where down an alley, on some bins.

Sherlock ran after him, but came back into the main room after he had heard the crash of flesh-on-metal. He knelt down in front of Mari and helped her up. He called John over and John put his arm around her and held onto her wrist to keep Mari balanced. They left the apartment then.

**A/N: This was really sad to write:( But I think it was good. Emotionally and stuff. Was it good, though? Reviews and criticism appreciated. Oh, and with 'Like a butterfly trapped in a spider's web.' Yes, that was a Black Butler II quote.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Sherlock or its characters, but the OC and the plot, however, are mine. Enjoy:)  
**

"He's got your life story, how can he make you the criminal?" John asked. "That's what you do when you sell a big lie. You wrap it up in the truth to make it more palatable." Sherlock explained. "Your word against his." Mari mumbled.

"He's been sewing doubt into people's minds for the last twenty four hours! There's only one thing he needs to do to complete his game and that's too..." Sherlock said, stopping mid-sentence, suddenly realising something.

"Sherlock...?" "Something I need to do." "What? Can we help?" "No. On my own." Sherlock said, walking away quickly before anymore questions came at him. Leaving a bewildered John and Mari behind him as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Now Sherlock's gone do you want to talk about it?" John asked Mari. "Talk about what?" Mari asked back, unconvincingly.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." John explained. "To be honest, John, it's everything. Moriarty is planning something. Something big and it scares. I know what he's capable of and Sherlock is only thing in his way. When he wants something he will always get it. He doesn't care who gets hurt or who dies. I used to be an exception to that rule, but seeing him like that in that flat pretending to not know me_ hurt_. Despite everything, I still care about him, but I think I was just a burden all those years. A burden too valuable to get rid of." Mari explained, letting all her emotions pour out along with some tears.

John pulled her in closer (In a friendly way) and told Mari to accompany him to Diogeres Club.

When they got there, John still had Mari close and led the both of them into the small room they knew Mycroft would be in soon. John and Mari were looking through Kitty's file.

"She has really done her homework, Miss. Riley. Things that only someone close to Sherlock could know." "Ah." Mycroft said as he closed the door.

"Have you seen your brother's address book lately? Three names. Yours, mine and Mari's. Moriarty didn't get this stuff from me and don't even think about pointing the finger at Mari because she_ can't've_ known anything." John explained, trying to control his anger.

"John..." Mycroft said, walking across the room. "So how does it work, then? Your relationship? D'you go out for a coffee now and then, eh? You and Moriarty." John accused. Mycroft sat down and tried to form words to comment back, but couldn't.

"Your own brother and you blabbed about his entire life to this maniac." John added, while Mari stayed quiet in her seat. John mentally added a 'No offence.' In his mine after saying 'maniac' for Mari's sake.

"I never inten- I never dreamt-" Mycroft stammered. "John I'm going back to the flat." Mari said quickly, getting up and leaving, hearing John expressing his anger fully at Mycroft once she was just out of earshot.

Once she was back at her own flat and comfortable, she got a text.

"Come to -SH."

**A/N: This chapter makes me think John should be with Mari, but then I remember John already has a Mary. (Wow that was a bad pun. Or a sad joke.) Was it good? Reviews and criticism much appreciated:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Sherlock it its (brilliant) characters and (brilliant) plot, but the OC and plot for ****_this_**** fic, is mine. Enjoy :)  
**

Mari walked into St. Barts lab to see John, who had also just arrived, and Sherlock, who was sat on the floor, bouncing a rubber ball.  
"I got your message." Mari said, silling the silence and Sherlock caught the ball once more.

"The computer code is the key to this, if we find it, we can use it...Use it to beat Moriarty. To beat him at his own game."

"What do you mean "use it"?" John asked. "Well, he used it to break into the records and destroy Richard Brook. Also break into the bank, the prison and the place where the Crown Jewels are held." Sherlock explained. "And bring back Moriarty again." Mari added.

"Somewhere in 221B , somewhere on the day of the verdict...He left it hidden." Sherlock said, more to himself than anyone else. He stood and faced the bench, with both John and Mari on either side of him.

"What did he touch?" Mari asked. "An apple." Sherlock told her. "Nothing else?" She asked back. "Nothing else relatively important." Sherlock explained. "Well, did he write anything down?" John asked. "No." Sherlock stated simply, as he started to drum some type of pattern. John didn't notice, but Mari did.

Looking at Sherlock with a confused expression on her face, Mari watched as Sherlock took out his phone and started to type a text message.

_"Come and play. St. Barts. Hospital rooftop. -SH."_

Sherlock paused for a brief moment before adding: _"Got something you might want back."_ To his text message before sending it, and avoiding Mari's suspicious gaze.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

John's phone began to ring and he answered it quickly.

"Yeah, speaking." He said, then paused to listen. "Er, what?" John said, obviously shocked. He stood up briskly. "What happened? Is she okay?" He said, panic escaping into his voice. "Oh my God, right, yes, I'm coming." John finished, shutting off the call.

"What is it?" Sherlock and Mari ask John and he starts getting ready to leave. Panic in Mari's voice, but Sherlock's monotone. As usual.

"Paramedics. Mrs. Hudson...She's been shot." John explained, fixing his coat collar. "What? How?" Sherlock asked. "Probably one of the killers you managed to attract." John said. "Jesus...Jesus. She's dying, Sherlock. Let's go." John pressed, turning and walking towards the door.

Mari got up quickly and followed. "You two go." They both heard. "I'm busy." Sherlock finished. John and Mari turned back to face Sherlock, disgust and shock plastered on their faces. "Busy?" Mari asked. "Thinking. I need to think." Sherlock mumbled. "You need to...? Doesn't she mean anything to you? You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her." John pointed out, irritably. "She's my landlady." Sherlock shrugged. "You. Machine." John said, shaking his head. "Sod this. Sod this. You stay here if you want. On your own." John argued, walking towards the door quickly. "Alone is what I have alone protects me." Sherlock said quietly, but audible. "No. Friends protect people." John corrected, walking out quickly, trying to contain his anger, but slamming the door heavily anyway.

"You know, Sherlock? I expected more from you. Especially concerning a person who should mean a lot to you. But you disappointed me. Like everyone else. You really are heartless, just when I was beginning to think that you weren't!" Mari almost shouted. Sherlock looked up briefly from his chair and rubber ball, before looking back down again awkwardly.

"I hope you're happy." Mari said, walking out the door, slamming it and following John while wiping away tears.

"No. I won't be. Neither will you." Sherlock sighed, getting ready to leave for the roof.

**A/N: That last little: "No. I won't be. Neither will you." Was very last second. Literally. Reviews and criticism appreciated:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I guess the word 'hectic' ****_could_**** be used. Anyways, I do not own Sherlock or its characters/plot, but the OC and this plot was mine. Enjoy :)  
**

Mari and John were sharing a taxi back to Baker Street to go and see Mrs. Hudson, for what they thought may be the last time.  
They let the car pull them round the corners of a few streets, they sat silently watching as people's daily lives continued without a thought. Their routines just the same as ever.

Mari's thought trail began to wander. Had Sherlock really "half-killed" a man who had once harmed Mrs. Hudson in such a way that he had to hurt them? But why would John lie about something like that? Hm...That's the thing...He wouldn't...

Mari could've sworn that John had heard the tiny '_click_' in her brain as she figured something out. Something vital.

"STOP!" She yelled. John gave her a highly confused look, but Mari just clambered out of the car quickly. "John, go to Baker Street. There's something I forgot...That I needed...To...Check." Mari tried to explain. "Er. Alright?" John said, confusedly as Mari slammed the car door in his face and ran back the way they had just traveled. The way back to the hospital. She could only hope that she could get there in time.

Mari dodged a lot of raging business people as she ran, but she didn't care. She needed to get to the hospital. And _quickly!_

Mari had been running for quite a while now, and for a split-panicking-second, she thought that she may have managed to get herself lost.

She quickly realised she wasn't lost when she spotted the familiar hospital as it came into her view at last.

How far and how quick had the taxi been? Mari did run for quite a while and at such a speed for herself, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be late.

Despite how much Mari ran, she slowed as she grew nearer the hospital and it's doors

Mari wondered if she should tell John to come here? Back to the hospital. No. Maybe not. It- _whatever it was _- could be too much for him, maybe. He was much closer to Sherlock than Mari was, to be fair. The two had been around each other a lot more than after Mari had come into the picture.

No matter how much Mari thought about it though, she felt as if Sherlock and John had been around her for her whole lifetime. Of course she knew they hadn't, but Mari's life felt a lot more full with the two of them. She felt a lot more energized and accepted with them.

**A/N: Short and kind of cliff-hang-y. Eh. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This one is kind of (very) short, but, I do not own Sherlock or its character/plot, but this plot and this OC are mine. Enjoy :)  
**

Mari burst into the room that herself, John and Sherlock had been in what felt like moments ago to her. (Even though her and John had left around dawn and it was now later in the morning.)

"What the _HELL_ do you seriously think you're-" Mari began yelling, but froze in her place almost instantly.

The room was empty. No sign of Sherlock, John or herself even being there. "No, dammit!" Mari whispered to herself.

What room could he be in? Is he even still in the hospital? I don't have time to search all of damn London! Did he decide to go and catch up to John...? Questions like those whizzed around Mari's mind, filling up each thought she had as she stood frozen in her spot, staring into and empty room.

Mari eventually decided to check every room that she could, starting from where she was now.

She ran the hallways, throwing open every door that she could, displeasing a lot of people, but she _did not care_. She stopped caring some time ago. She_ needed_ to find Sherlock. She ignored all the bad feelings storing up in her stomach as Mari reached the stairs which led to the roof.

Mari stood in front of the stairs, un-moving. She no longer cared about authority. She began thinking. Had Moriarty _ever_ let anything slip about his plan? Did he ever mention a roof? Did he even let slip _anything at all_?

Mari eventually came to a conclusion, he hadn't let anything about his plan slip. Out of all the 'visits' he didn't mention a plan once. Mari felt stupid for even trying to remember something that didn't happen.

Mari grabbed the handle of the door that led to the roof stairs, swung the door open briskly and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She had to find Sherlock in time. _She had to_.

Mari's heart raced more and more with every second she let slip by, with every step she climbed, with every breath she took.

Mari tried to push away the bad feeling in her gut as far away as she could, but to absolutely no avail. Mari tried to convince herself that it was because of something she had eaten, but in truth, she couldn't even remember the last time she had actually ate.

Multiple swear words fell out of Mari's voice box and into the open air the further she climbed the stairs that seemed to never end. All the words were directed at no one, but she was sure someone had heard her cussing aggressively.

**A/N: Fairly short, but kind of cliff-hang-y again. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Intense chapter. Sad chapter. This one made my heart break a little. I do not own Sherlock or its characters/plot, but this plot and this OC are mine. Enjoy :)  
**

Mari finally got to the roof, but stayed firmly and well hidden behind the little door that leads back towards the stairs.

She heard voices. Familiar voices. The second she heard them all her attention was on listening.

"I knew you'd fall for it - That's your weakness, you always want everything to be clever. Now, shall we finish the game? One final act. Glad you chose a tall building; That's a nice way to do it." Moriarty said. Her brother, Rich Brook, her brother- whatever his name was. 'He sounded like himself again!" Mari mused. She did not know that this little 'musing' would not last much longer.

"Do it? Do - do what...?" Sherlock asked Moriarty, actually seeming confused for once. There was a short pause before Sherlock spoke up again. "Yes, of course..." He began. "My suicide..." He finished.

Mari nearly fell through the door out of shock. 'No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Mari thought. 'This isn't how things are supposed to go!' She raged inside her mind. 'It can't! I- no!' Her head stammered. She covered her mouth so she didn't scream and give herself away. Or vomit, for that matter.

Mari opened the door carefully and slowly, so that she could have a look at the edge of the roof. Should she go out there? To stop it all?  
Mari decided not to. She couldn't. She was too scared. Too scared of everything right now.

"I love newspapers. Fairy tales." She heard Moriarty say. "And the pretty Grimm ones too." He finished. Mari swallowed a sob and continued to watch. Too scared, too frozen, too petrified to do anything else.

"Pleeeeeease~" Was the next thing she heard in a high-pitched squeal. Moriarty, no doubt. "You're insane." Mari barely heard Sherlock say, holding her brother over the edge of the hospital building. "No!" Mari whispered. Sherlock wouldn't...Would he?

"You're just getting that now?" Moriarty said nonchalantly. Mari giggled a bit, he was never serious. Not properly anyway.

"Alright, let me give you a little extra incentive." Moriarty said. "You're friends will die if you don't." He finished.

Mari fell against the wall in shock, but luckily for her, she made no sound. Sherlock was clearly in shock too.

"John..." Sherlock breathed. "Not just John." Moriarty started. "Everyone." He added. "Mrs. Hudson." "Everyone." Moriarty said scarier.

Sherlock took a small open advantage here.

"Mari." Was all he said. Mari's eyes widened and frankly so did her brothers. She swore that Moriarty was going to punch Sherlock then and there, but he didn't.

Instead of punching him, Moriarty found it difficult to say his next few words. His heart was breaking inside him, he didn't expect it to have to come to this. He thought she'd come home. Mari's watched eagerly and sadly. Would he really kill his own sister for his plan?

"Everyone. Including her."

Both siblings felt heartbroken at that moment, but Mari felt it worse. She felt herself break. She felt herself fall apart. She cried, but silently. She made sure that she could still see and hear the two, not that she really wanted to anymore.

Her own brother._ Her own brother_. Was going to _kill his sister_, for his so-damn-precious plan to work? He would kill her, if Sherlock didn't die? Sick. Sick, sick, sick.

Sherlock pulled him back onto the rooftop and Mari quickly pulled herself together.

"You'd kill your own sister for your own gain? For my death?" Sherlock pressed. Moriarty never answered, instead he just stared ahead. He stared right at the door Mari was hiding herself behind. It was as if he was X-raying it to see if she was there. Moriarty thought he saw something, but he decided that he needed to focus on his plan if it was to work, so he brushed it aside. Mari saw him staring in her direction and moved to the other wall, so he couldn't see her. She moved back swiftly after she knew he'd stopped looking.

The next few things Mari missed. She missed them because she was too busy ridding away tears. The next thing she was Sherlock jumping back onto the roof, towards her brother again.

Mari couldn't hear what they were saying, but, she saw them handshake. She instantly _knew_ that it would be bad for one or the other. She didn't think bad for both or bad for herself.

She saw a small, quick glint of silver inside her brother's coat pocket. No. She didn't care now. _She wasn't losing her brother._

"NO!" She screamed, running out from her hiding place, towards the consulting detective and the consulting criminal, her arm stretched out as far as she could make it go, to try and push the gun away. "JAMES, NO!" She screamed.

But she was too late.

**A/N: This was so sad to write :( The ending of this chapter gets me so badly. Was it good/sad? ... Reviews and criticism appreciated loads :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This one and the next one are both very short. The last chapter (30) is fairly longer and the extra chapter should be some-what in between. Just a fair warning. I do not own Sherlock or it's brilliant characters and plot, but the OC and this plot are mine. Enjoy :)  
**

"James! Jim! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgive you! I trust you! Wake up! Wake up! Please just wake up!" Mari yelled sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry...I forgive...I trust...I...Jim..." She stuttered.

It was useless. It was all useless. Her brother was gone and she knew that much. He didn't even spin around to see her one last time. Mari will never see her brother's laughing yet creepy face again.

"Mari..." She heard Sherlock say. She didn't move from her brothers side, but she listened. "What." She snapped, some-what sadly. "Your brother..." Sherlock trailed.

Mari paused. Her brother. Moriarty. Jim. James. Mari gasped inwardly. It had been so long..._So_ long...Since she had called him by his first name. Yet, some-what ironically, she chose to in his very last seconds here on Earth.

Mari understood now. "'_Please just come home._'" "'_I'll see you when...If I can..._'" She understood now. She should've...She should've gone with him...When she had the chance. Mari wished she knew that now. Mari sobbed harder.

"Tell me, why did he shoot you that first time? Just before you first met us." Sherlock asked. "Is that really what you care about now?" She cried, bitterly. She didn't give Sherlock the chance to answer.

"Because I- I ran away. From him. Our home. I ran...I..." Mari sobbed, using Sherlock to steady herself. She continued briskly. "I understand now. I understand the things he said, about me coming home, about not being able to see me again, that this is what he meant." Mari sobbed, looking back to her brother's lifeless form. "I understand now..." She said, crying quietly. She grew weaker with each tear.

"Mari, listen to me, I have to go now..." Sherlock coaxed. "Sherlock...Everybody's dying! Don't go and add yourself to that list, Sherlock! Please...Just...Don't..." Mari sobbed. "I'm sorry." Sherlock said quickly, throwing his phone from where he was stood on the very edge of the building.

"I'm so..._So_ sorry." Mari and Sherlock said at the same time.

And then Sherlock jumped.

Mari cried worse than she ever had.

**A/N: So...Yeah. Short. Was it good? Reviews and criticism much appreciated :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This one is fairly short, like that previous one, but the next chapter and the extra chapter should make up for that. i don't own Sherlock and its characters/plot, but this plot and OC are mine. Enjoy :)  
**

Mari somehow managed to find her way back to her own flat in a matter of time.

John had found her outside, sat on the steps just outside of the flat. She couldn't even open the door because she was so broken.

John walked Mari into her flat and sat her down in her armchair. "Mari?" He tried asking. He tried talking to her more, but Mari just continued to stare forwards constantly. She was silent. She let tears fall.

Mrs. Hudson came in at one point, too, to try and baby Mari, but Mari just continued to stay quiet and un-moving.

Mrs. Hudson soon gave up. Mari didn't blame her at all. Mari hadn't said anything all day, she still continued to just sit there. Silently.

Night soon rolled around slower than anyone thought it would. Mari forced herself to get ready for bed. She eventually forced herself up and around the flat to get ready. Once she was, she sat back down, but this time in her bed.

As Mari sat in her bed, she relived every memory she could think of; As if she was torturing herself. She started crying again. She didn't realise that she had stopped in the first place. Mari started shouting too.

"How could you leave like that! COME BACK!" She would shout to the ceiling, while crying. Her voice would die out eventually when she became to tired to sit up. She'd eventually fall asleep.

During the day, Mari would return to her silent stance, as if she had forgotten how to talk to other people. She'd be silent as if she'd forget the nights, but she'd shout again when night came back around.

John felt horrible. Mrs. Hudson felt horrible. Mari felt horrible.

And then one day, John started to go to therapy once more.

**A/N: Um. Yeah. Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated loads :) **


	30. Chapter 30 (The Final Chapter)

**A/N: This is the last ****_official_**** chapter concerning the story, but I will put up that extra chapter tomorrow or earlier. For the last chapter, it's shorter than I thought it would be, but it fills. I do not own Sherlock or its characters/plot, but this plot and this OC is mine. Enjoy the last chapter :)  
**

Mari fell to the side of the grave sobbing. John and Mrs. Hudson were fighting the urge to do the exact same thing.

John helped Mari up after about five minutes and she buried her face in his shoulder.

John was saying his own words, with Mari still clinging onto him. She didn't hear what he said to the grave, she didn't listen out of respect.

John stopped talking to the grave soon and then he heard a hoarse whisper: "John, please don't ever leave like they did." Mari pleaded.

John was crying now. Not too obviously, but tears were definitely there. He couldn't answer Mari. He carried on talking, but not replying to what Mari had said. Mari didn't even register what he had said until he was gone. He had left her alone to say her own words.

Mari coughed, lightly at first, but then a bit more heavily. She was trying to remember how to talk like a normal person again.

She fell to her knees again, her arm outstretched, her hand reaching out for the cold golden-on-black marble writing.

"I'm so sorry." She cried quietly while shaking. "I'm sorry for my brother, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry, I..." Mari trailed, while looking down, her hand on the thin writing.

"I'm sorry that I never told you..." She began slowly. "That I love you." She finished, holding onto the grave like it would save her own life.

She dropped the flowers she was holding the whole time down in front of the grave. "I'm sorry." She repeated once more.

Mari stayed a little longer, but eventually pulled herself together and mustered up the courage to leave.

Mari got a few yards away before she felt a familiar feeling of '_I'm being watched_.' She spun around, but she saw nothing. The feeling didn't leave her, she knew someone was watching her every move. Years of having a 'overly protective' brother had led her to know this feeling extremely well. '_Not anymore, though_.' Mari thought sadly, fighting away more sobs.

She spun around again, un-expecting to herself and to her stalker. She had seen him. Her follower. She ran towards the figure, it getting more and more familiar with each step she took, each tree she passed.

When Mari decided that she was close enough to confirm who it was, she almost decided to go and find John, but she decided against it at the very last second. She slowed to a walk just before reaching him.

"Sh- Sherlock?!" She stammered loudly at the figure. The figure came out from behind the tree slowly. He held a blank expression on his face like he always did before.

The two stared at each other for the longest time before Mari hugged him unexpectedly, to almost confirm that he was real. Which he was.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. For that while, Mari didn't care that it wasn't actually possible for Sherlock to be there right now. He wasn't a ghost, an apparition, a hologram, no. He was real. She could feel him - His touch, his breath, her tears falling onto his coat that she once wore.

"I'm so sorry." They breathed at the same time in barely a second.

And in the next second, they kissed.

**A/N: Happy ending? There's probably going to be a sequel after my friend and I watch the next series if it ****_ever_**** comes out. The extra chapter will be up soon. Thank you everyone who read this :) Thanks to those of you who reviewed, but I get to say it a few more times... Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated loads :) Hope you enjoyed 'The Devil's Sister' :D**


	31. Chapter 31 (EXTRA CHAPTER!)

**A/N: Here is that extra chapter I promised. Sorry it's kind of late, I had some stuff to do today. I do not own Sherlock or its characters/plot, but the OC and this plot is mine. Enjoy the extra chapter.**

Also, EmiStone, this chapter was pretty much created to answer your questions. Thank you for asking them :D Enjoy!  


Mari sat in 221A, wondering about her life as she ignored the many bored shots from the floor above. She heard steps outside of her flat and got up to go and look through the peep-hole. She saw it was Mrs. Hudson - just who she needed to talk to.

Mari opened her front door quickly. "Mrs. Hudson!" She called, just before the landlady shut the door to go out. "Yes, dear?" She answered, coming back inside. "I just wanted to ask, why haven't you asked me for any rent?" Mari asked, curious. She'd applied for jobs, but everyone had turned her down, so she was curious as to why Mrs. Hudson hadn't kicked her out yet. Mari thought it was something to do with her brother erasing her from pretty much every file which existed. Or at least every file she knew about. "It's just that I don't have a job, so I don't have any money except for what my brother put in my bank account for me." She explained.

Mrs. Hudson looked confused and then the look was wiped off her face as she remembered. "There was a letter that came, one of the days that you were out with the boys. I forgot to give it to you - I'm so sorry, dear, I'll go and grab it now." Mrs. Hudson said hurrying back upstairs.

_A letter? What about? Who from?_ Mari wondered aimlessly until Mrs. Hudson came back. "I had one too, but I forgot about it - I really am sorry." Mrs. Hudson repeated. "It's fine, Mrs. Hudson." Mari said.

She opened the envelope carefully.

_Dear Mari, _  
_If you have this I'm guessing you've tried for a job and no one will give you one. It's because they didn't know you existed, sorry. The thing about your rent, yeah, I'm paying for you. I sent enough to cover you for a good while to Mrs. Hudson. Sorry. It's just that I thought you'd forget, and you said you didn't want to come home so I was worried, I guess._  
_Also, I've enclosed something that should help you out if you ever need something from me._

Mari read the letter over three times. She knew straight away it was from her brother, even though he hadn't signed his name because it was too dangerous for him. She recognised the hand writing immediately. Why was he paying for her rent? How much did he send Mrs. Hudson? And when? Isn't this over-protective-ness going a little too far?

Mari let it go and looked back inside the envelope for the 'enclosement' She was getting a little bit worried, but she pushed the feeling away.

She grabbed the second piece of paper and opened it wth shaky fingers. She looked over the title of the page. '_Will_.' Is what it was titled.

_Here, I'm leaving you £100,000. It's already in your bank now. This is in case I die unexpectedly... Even though your rent will be covered this is just in case too..._

"Die unexpectedly?" Mari mumbled out loud. "What was that, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked her. "Oh, nothing, sorry." Mari answered, remembering that Mrs. Hudson was still in the hallway too. "Well, I'll best be off, goodbye, dear." Mrs. Hudson said, leaving again.

"Die unexpectedly... Well, I have to have a word about that next time 'brother dearest' shows up." Mari said to herself, opening her own front door again and walking back inside. "I don't want this to end in his death... I do still love him deep down, after all." She trailed sadly before putting the letter down and making a cup of tea.

**A/N: There we go, not the best thing in the world, but I'm sure it will suffice. Are your questions answered, EmiStone ? So, for the last time: Was it good? Reviews and criticism appreciated loads. I appreciate each review given throughout the story. If you were a constant reader, thank you so much. Thank you for being a part of The Devil's Sister 3 :)**


End file.
